


got my head all in the clouds

by kunimi_blep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 8/52, A little pining, Confessions, Fluff, HAHA kinda. oops, M/M, Post-Time Skip, beach, kunihina is cute pls join me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi_blep/pseuds/kunimi_blep
Summary: kunimi is left with hinata at the beach after their promised game. kunimi quite literally does not know what to do with himself. neither does hinata, he thinks.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, hinted Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Kudos: 16





	got my head all in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory post-[Promise Pt. 2](https://mikiyarin.tumblr.com/post/642847799508074496/haikyuu-illustration-promise2) fic except it isnt kunikinkage but kunihina!!!!! oops hahaha sorry the kunihina feelings are VERY STRONG right now

"Hey."

Kunimi doesn't lift his arm. If he wants to keep the sunlight out and away from blinding him, he'll have to keep his arm over his eyes. He isn't sure if he's talking about the literal sun about to set in the sky or the one calling for him right now though.

"Kunimi..." Hinata's voice is soft, a total opposite to all the yelling and cheering he'd had no trouble doing when they were playing. He wishes Kageyama were here to drag him away, quite honestly, but there's nothing wrong with a quiet Hinata Shouyou.

There might be something wrong with himself though, Kunimi thinks. The game has long since finished but his heart is still hammering in his chest. And what excuse does he have when he's had all the rehydration his body needed and he's been lying here for over half an hour already?

The sand is hot where his sleeves don't protect, his other hand lying by his side, and it's terrible that the hand Hinata is suddenly holding it with almost feels like it's _burning_.

He doesn't pull his hand away where Hinata is gently playing with his fingers. The gesture is intimate for two ex-rivals, just some acquaintances, not even friends, not really, no. The feeling of hot sand getting under his nails and sticking to his sweaty palm is in no way appealing, and he's already dreading doing his laundry with all the sand both outside and probably some inside of his clothes, but there is a distracting kind of gentleness over his skin that comes with the rough tips of Hinata's fingers, hardened from relentless volleyball training.

He lets out an actual snort at imagining how he just _knows_ Hinata's got a million ounces of energy left in him to continue playing or training even after spending a good half of an afternoon playing beach volleyball with his best friend's ex-friends--

_Ex-friends_... That sounds bitter on his tongue and he didn't even say it out loud.

The other of Hinata's hands is gently prying Kunimi's arm off of his face, and although the touch is over-familiar for what the two of them are, or aren't, he doesn't protest. He lets it happen, lets the glare of the close-to-setting sun and Hinata's beaming smile blind him for just that moment. He doesn't regret it.

"Hinata," he tries for a drawl. "What is it?"

"What did you just laugh about?" Kunimi detects some playful accusation in Hinata's tone, but for the most part, it's just curiosity.

Anyway, it isn't like he can just admit he'd imagined Hinata jumping and running and yelling around like he didn't just exhaust himself playing how many sets with him. Them. "Nothing."

Hinata pouts, releasing all points of contact with his body. Even if there is a split second of him wishing Hinata would touch him again, he just keeps it to himself and sits up, sensing Hinata wants a bit of conversation. He'd really rather not, but there isn't any escaping. Not from Hinata at least.

He fixes the cap on his head as he shuffles only a little bit closer, to make sure Hinata knows he's ready to listen to whatever it is that he wants to say--

"I'm really glad you came."

However he was expecting a conversation between the two of them that isn't about strategies and competition to start, this isn't it. The years have admittedly softened Kunimi from all his snark and sometimes bite, but that still doesn't explain how in the world Hinata is acting so comfortable with him, saying things like that so comfortably. 

Kunimi feels himself raise an eyebrow at that. Hinata isn't looking at him yet, but it's the only reaction he can offer at the statement.

_Of course_ he came, it isn't like he didn't want to. He could even say he was excited as fuck to play with Kageyama again, though it would take a lot before he would ever admit it to anyone. Besides, Kindaichi would have killed him if he had said no. If anything-- "I'm surprised _you_ did."

This has Hinata turning his head towards him so fast that Kunimi's scared he'd get whiplash. His eyes are shining with something resembling guilt. "Yeah, about that..."

Kunimi can easily fire that guilt back down before it even comes up, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't both curious and surprised that Hinata had come, and so enthusiastically, too. He knows that Kageyama inviting him and Kindaichi only meant that there had to be another person for them to be able to actually play, and he knows that he really should have expected it would be Hinata, because of course, it would be Hinata, but still. "Kageyama didn't force you to come, did he?"

"What?!" Hinata's exclamation is loud in the quiet of just the two of them on the beach, but he's quick to catch himself, cupping a hand over his mouth and scooting, very unnecessarily if Kunimi can say so himself, closer to his side. "I wanted to come!"

Kunimi's giggle at the whisper-yelled response is involuntary, and embarrassing, but Hinata's laughing with him, so it can't be that bad. "Volleyball idiots like you just really have to play whenever you get the chance, huh?"

Kunimi doesn't know where this easy atmosphere is coming from now either. It's not like they were close enough for him to be teasing Hinata like this. Even after official matches between their schools and high school graduation, it isn't like he and Kindaichi actively sought out Kageyama, and this afternoon had truthfully been the longest they'd spent together in years, too.

Kunimi hasn't talked to Hinata since high school, but he's acting like they're friends, and for some reason, it isn't making him uncomfortable in the least.

Hinata is smiling that wide smile of his again. Kunimi tries not to let his eyes get too used to the brightness.

"You were really good, you know! You should really try beach volleyball," Hinata comments-- no sarcasm or hint of a joke. That's rich, coming from him who's literally on his way to conquering the world with his volleyball with Kageyama, but it sounds like a sincere compliment and it makes Kunimi burn inside and out anyway.

"I haven't played that rigorously in years!" He surprises himself with how light his answer is. "You guys are just monsters."

Hinata's laugh is all bright and sunshine and Kunimi really wants to make a joke about borrowing the stupid orange sunglasses on the top of his head to shade himself from all of this light. He keeps quiet instead.

"You know," Hinata says slowly, after letting his laughter die down. He looks at Kunimi, making sure he's listening, but really.. As if Kunimi wouldn't listen to him. "Kageyama is really happy. That you guys are okay again."

His chest tightens instantly, but he finds it in himself to reply, albeit in a whisper he isn't sure Hinata hears. "I'm happy, too."

Hinata makes this little noise in the back of his throat, sounding suspicious or disbelieving. "Then you should have gone to dinner with them!"

"And ruin their date?" Kunimi replies quickly and laughs. "No thanks."

Hinata sputters at that, wide-eyed and just that bit clueless. No matter how much bigger and more mature Hinata has gotten, no matter how _kind_ these years have been to Hinata and his body, his reactions can still be so child-like sometimes that Kunimi can't help but remember all the times Hinata had defended Kageyama from them, like at that camp when they were in first year.

"Yuu--" he clears his throat, corrects himself, "Kindaichi has always cared more," Kunimi says now, honest in his words. The seriousness in his voice calms Hinata back down, eyes clearing in understanding. "I mean I care, too, I'm-- I'm happy we're okay now, too," he uses Hinata's words from earlier. "But Kindaichi has _always_ cared about Kageyama more."

There isn't any bitterness as he says this because it's the truth and he's happy for him. He's been with Kindaichi all these years, and all these years he's seen him long for a resolution, a reconnection, and Kunimi's wanted that, too, albeit secretly, and only he and the heavens know how badly Kindaichi's hands had shaken in excitement at Kageyama's bold declaration to play again.

Hinata's nod is slow, and it's obvious he's processing what has been said, thinking of what to say. Rendering one Hinata Shoyou speechless with a secret that wasn't his to tell makes him feel a little guilty, and it is a little funny, but he tries to lift the mood. He didn't mean to make it sound like he was being left behind or anything. "I've been planning on letting the two of them leave with each other since I found out the plans, you know," he explains, and seeing Hinata still unconvinced, adds on, "and I was planning on going home right after."

Hinata tilts his head, and if the action is much too adorable for a grown man his size, Kunimi doesn't bring it up.

He waits for Hinata to ask why he's still here then, why he hasn't gone home yet like he'd originally planned, why he hasn't left him alone--

"Should we go on a date of our own, then?"

Kunimi praises himself for not showing the surprise that just ran through his body at Hinata's smooth question. He keeps his voice level successfully. "You're asking me out?"

Hinata's skin is beautifully tanned, Kunimi's noticed this since the moment he'd been told that the sand was kind, the sand was their friend, but as a flush paints itself over his cheeks, Kunimi decides it can get even prettier. "I just thought--"

He wills his heart to stop skipping beats in his chest and running a mile a minute. Why is he even so affected at the prospect of Hinata asking him out--

"Just as friends!"

_Ah_. Well, that gets his heart slowing down instantly. It isn't a very pleasant feeling at all.

Hinata is still blushing, thinking his attempt at clarification hasn't done much, except it has, and any misplaced and unnamed hope Kunimi doesn't want to admit he'd gotten the moment Kageyama had dragged Kindaichi along to leave the two of them together at the beach is starting to fizzle and die out.

Hinata has since looked away from him, eyes downcast and big hands playing with the sand. Kunimi tries not to think about how nice it was when he'd felt those fingers tracing over his own just moments ago. "I don't want to make things weird," Hinata mumbles, more to himself than to Kunimi, but it comes across loud and clear.

Kunimi sighs, not really meaning to, but the sound of the breath he releases has Hinata suddenly lifting his head and turning to him with a renewed determination. The look on his face has Kunimi feeling like he should steel himself, or ground himself, for something big, but he doesn't say anything and waits for Hinata to say whatever it is that he needs to say.

"I invited myself to your meetup today." Kunimi can feel his brows furrowing. Hinata's already shared that he'd wanted to come and that Kageyama hadn't forced him, but for him to have _invited himself_ is... "I love volleyball and I wanted to play, of course! And Kageyama is my _bestest_ friend in the world!" His voice rising makes it sound so defensive for no particular reason whatsoever, but Hinata goes on. "And I kind of wanted to see you, too!"

That last part was blurted out way too fast that Kunimi thinks he might have heard it wrong. He kinda wishes he has, because that makes absolutely _no_ sense.

"And I also wanted to ask you out!"

Kunimi doesn't know what kind of face he's making at this point, but it must not be an attractive one, because Hinata's expression is starting to falter, now, like he's bracing himself for rejection to an indirect confession--

Is _that_ what this is?

Kunimi groans, pushes at Hinata's shoulder once, and then lets himself fall back to the ground. The sand cushions his fall but his heart is beating way too fast again and really, leave it to Hinata Shouyou to exhaust him more than an afternoon of beach volleyball under the sun did. He puts an arm over his eyes, the same position he'd been in before Hinata had called for his attention earlier. "Are you being serious right now?"

In response, there is an _oof_ beside him on the ground, and he turns his head just enough to see Hinata having fallen onto his back on the sand like him. "Kinda wish I weren't now because I'm failing so bad."

_You aren't_ , Kunimi wants to say, _This just doesn't feel real_. Because it doesn't. Who in their right mind would have a crush on Kunimi Akira, of all people? Hinata Shouyou is, has always been the brightest ball of sunshine there is and even if he weren't the most amazing monster of an athlete, surely his personality and looks would be enough for him to have literally anyone he could ever want--

"Sorry," Hinata says, and the bit of dejection he hears in that voice is enough to have Kunimi sitting straight up again. "I just--"

"Let's go out then," Kunimi cuts him off. He has absolutely no idea what's suddenly gotten into him, but there is no way he's letting this wild force of a man feel even a bit sorry for himself when he's just asking a guy out. He looks down at Hinata, who, understandably, looks confused as all hell as he watches Kunimi. His eyes are all wide and shiny again. "Let's go on a date."

Never mind that literally not even ten seconds ago, he was questioning how the fuck Hinata could even like him. There's no way he's letting this chance pass. There's nothing to lose anyway.

And never mind that this entire time, all these years, he's mostly been keeping to himself. He's always been known to go all out towards the end anyway. That applies to volleyball and whatever this is, wherever this is going, too. "Do you want to or not?"

Hinata is shooting up in an instant, sand flying everywhere as he jumps and points an accusing finger at Kunimi. He's just grateful his cap protected him from getting sand in his eyes. "You're not messing with me, are you?"

Kunimi squares up, getting dizzy from just how much movement he's had to make in all of one minute, and although he doesn't stand up to match Hinata's height, just sitting like this, he knows his eyes say everything he needs Hinata to know. "Do I look like I'm messing with you?"

Hinata crumples, crouching down and then falling on his ass right in front of Kunimi. Hinata, as if he hadn't just been flailing all over the place, fixes Kunimi with a gaze so serious there can't be any room left to doubt anything. "I like you."

Now _that_ gets Kunimi breathless. Assuming it just a few seconds ago is one thing, but hearing Hinata actually say it is downright unbelievable. Borrowing Hinata's words, he threatens, "You're not just messing with me, are you?"

Hinata, grinning without any trace of his earlier dejection left, with all grave seriousness, replies, "Do I look like I'm messing with you?"

_Ah_ , the sly devil.

Kunimi stays put but he knows that Hinata is deliberately moving forward, bringing himself closer. He knows because Hinata's eyes are fixed on his mouth. It doesn't take a genius to figure out he's going in for a kiss straight away, and honestly, this is the kind of confidence Kunimi likes to see him with.

He pulls back just in time though, and he shoves playfully at Hinata's shoulder. "Date first, idiot." He stands up, dusts himself off, and starts walking away.

Hinata runs and catches up, lips pursed in the biggest of pouts as he pockets his shades. Kunimi just side-eyes him, tugs his long sleeves over both of his hands to avoid doing something stupid like reaching out to hold Hinata's hand. He tilts his cap over his face a bit more to try to hide the smile he just can't help now.

Hinata can pout all he likes. Kunimi's going to kiss it all away after they have that date. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls get on the kunihina train with me
> 
> [⛱️](https://open.spotify.com/track/1gOvzXkmOXZI5IcT2T10YI?si=qJi-Z4ZZQvG3Cr5BEPF6zQ&utm_source=copy-link)  
> 


End file.
